zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo 2: Animal Park - Cards
Zoo 2: Animal Park includes a pieces system to allow players to get free items, including items costing diamonds. Usually 6 pieces of a given item are needed to complete it and receive the item in the inventory (some event decorations or club statues require more pieces). Missing pieces can be bought with tickets, which are obtained by selling unused pieces. Getting pieces There are several ways of getting pieces: * New zoo level When reaching a new zoo level, 3 random pieces are showed to the player who can pick one (or reroll the pieces for 1 diamond). The chosen piece is also sent to all the player's friends (and the player receives the chosen piece of his/her friends when they level up). Possible pieces are the same as friend chests content. * Monthly rewards Each month, 6 pieces of an animal are given throughout the month as log in rewards (that may change on special occasions). * Friend chests Each time a player helps a friend or is helped by a friend, a friendship point is gained. Every 10 points, a friend chest can be opened which contains 8 random pieces (except for the items exclusive to higher level chests). The content of the chest is revealed, but the pieces are turned over and the player can freely pick 4 of them. To get more than 4 pieces (if the remaining content is interesting for the player), the player has to spend one key per piece picked. * Coin chests Coin chests can be bought for coins (the amount needed increases with the zoo level). Those chests work the same way as friend chests but contain more pieces possibilities (especially animal pieces) and free items like decorations. * Rare chests They can be bought for 30 gems but some are given as rewards for quests, zoo levels or events. Additionally to the coin chest's content, they may contain the rarest pieces (legendary animals or stores). Periodically, pieces of a chest exclusive animal receive an active bonus to be found in the chests, and a piece of that animal is guaranteed to be in the chest content. * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Retro_Chests Retro chests] Retro chests can be bought for 39 diamonds. Additionally to the rare chest's content, pieces of previous event animals and/of previous premium animals can be found in those chests, with an animal receiving a drop bonus periodically. Any animal showed as currently boosted is guaranteed to be in any chest opened (though it is not guaranteed you will find it with the 4 free card) * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Legendary_Chests Legendary chests] Legendary chests can be bought for 49 diamonds. Additionally to the rare chest's content, pieces of previous VIP animals can be found in those chests, with an animal receiving a drop bonus periodically. Any animal showed as currently boosted is guaranteed to be in any chest opened (though it is not guaranteed you will find it with the 4 free card) Pieces rarity Pieces don't have the same chance of appearing, and they are sorted by rarity: * Common pieces The pieces are green and can be sold for 5 tickets (coin items) or 10 ticket (diamonds items). Completing an item with tickets will cost 10 tickets per missing piece (coin items) or 20 tickets per missing piece (diamond items). * Rare pieces The pieces are blue and can be sold for 25 tickets (coin items) or 50 tickets (diamonds items). Completing an item with tickets will cost 50 tickets per missing piece (coin items) or 100 tickets per missing piece (diamond items). * Epic pieces The pieces are purple and can be sold for 125 tickets (coin items) or 250 tickets (diamond items). Completing an item with tickets will cost 250 tickets per missing piece (coin items) or 500 tickets per missing piece (diamond items). * Legendary pieces The pieces are yellow and can be sold for 500 tickets (coin items) or 1,000 tickets (diamond items). Completing an item with tickets will cost 1,000 tickets per missing piece (coin items) or 2,000 tickets per missing piece (diamond items).